The things L and Light do at work
by Applemonster
Summary: L sat silently in front of his computer eating strawberries thickly dipped in chocolate sauce, Light would be here soon what happens when Light see's L do something he normally dosent see. YAOI & LEMON WARNING R&R ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Applemonster: Heyya Guys! I did this because I was bored and I wanted to write a DN fanfic :D sorry if this is crappy... This is my first Lemon so don't be too harsh on me ^.^ Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Warning: Ohk… This is Yaoi (boy love), if you don't like don't read, and I'm pretty sure characters are OOC…**

L sat silently in front of his computer eating strawberries thickly dipped in chocolate sauce, sighing as he ate the delectable treat. Knowing Light would be here soon, he hopped off his chair. Light was his prime suspect for the Kira case and as much as he was the prime suspect there was something about him that made L shiver with need. Quickly getting the other thoughts of Light out of his head, he heard the door open and slam shut, clearly Light was not in a good mood.

"Any thing troubling you Light-kun?" asked L curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh... nothing," muttered Light sarcastically, not wanting to talk to L at the current time. L pondered his thoughts and continued to stare with his blank gray eyes.

"Light-kun I suppose you know you're a suspect to the Kira case?" questioned L.

"Well of course, you did put it out bluntly that you want to keep a close watch on my activities and openly admitted that you were the greatest detective the world is offered with," muttered Light, sitting down at a computer chair.

"Since you know that I am going to increase my observation further and handcuff you to my person 24/7," said L with a blank stare. L walked over and placed Light's wrist in the tight hold of the cuffs and then quickly after that did the same to him. Light sighed, today was defiantly not his day.

"Is there anyway I can do to convince you that I am not Kira?" asked Light suddenly.

"Time will decide your fate Light-kun," said L. "Time will decide if you really are Kira or not."

"I am not Kira," hissed Light.

"We shall see Light-kun," said L. "Watari?"

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" asked Watari, a man that had been a part of his life since his early childhood.

"Now that I am chained to Light-kun, would you please be able to make me a coffee?" asked L.

"Of course," said Watari cheerfully and went to do so. Light started to stare at L with curiosity.

"Is this the real side of the Almighty L?" asked Light in his head. "He is attractive though... the way he sits, the way he stares at me with his blank gray eyes, hi- I was so not thinking that then was I? I am not like that, I am not gay and I refuse to forget that L is my enemy!"

"What are you thinking about Light-Kun?" asked L, trying to see if Light would crack or show any emotion that he was hiding.

"How to _catch _Kira," said Light with the emphasis on the word catch.

"10%." announced L, making Light angry.

"You suspect me more over the things I said?" asked Light irritated.

"Yes I do," said L with a blank tone as if to say he was already bored with which direction the conversation was headed. Noticing his coffee had been placed on the table with a pile of sugar cubes next to it he picked it up, staring lazily into the cup filled with the beverage. He took a sip and screwed up his mouth at the bitter taste. Placing it down, he grabbed the sugar cubes, placed about six in and stirred it with a spoon. L slowly ran his tongue over the spoon with half lidded eyes tasting the liquid on the spoon. Content with the taste, he picked up the coffee and sipped once again. Light stared wide eyed at what had just happened, and now felt incredibly hard. Swallowing the lump he had in his throat, he saw the blank gray eyes once again staring at him. "Any problems Light-kun?"

"No problems," muttered Light feeling hot and light headed, "actually I am feeling a little tired… can I go to bed…?" L nodded and grabbed his laptop. He placed his already empty cup on the table. Seeing Light hadn't got up yet, he pulled on the chain and saw Light come crashing towards him. Light was dizzier than he thought. He felt a pulling on the chain and came crashing down on top of L's soft lips. He could easily want more until he felt he was pushed away by strong arms.

"Kissing me won't distract me from the case, and it won't take you away from my instincts saying that you are Kira," L said slightly dazed.

"That wasn't my aim!" said Light already regretting the things that came out of his mouth.

"Are you saying you show attraction towards me?" asked L, keeping his composure well.

"I was off balance! You pulled me and I fell over kissing you!" defended Light.

"That does not answer my question Light-kun," said L, urging him on to answer the question.

"I am not gay," hissed Light.

"Your father says otherwise," muttered L. He placed his thumb over his lip and saw the shock run over Light's features, eyes wide, he quickly looked away hiding the surprise.

"Surprised?" L said still staring blankly seeing he had won the battle. He suspected Light to be gay, and he was right.

"Can I go to bed now?" asked Light avoiding L's eye contact.

"Of course, you lead the way… So you don't _kiss me again,_" said L, at the end whispering. Light shivered and started walking towards the bedroom to see a king size bed.

"Your not going to be in the same bed as me are you?" asked Light in a panicked tone.

"Well of course I am going to sleep with you, I have to keep watch to see if you do anything Kira like," said L sitting on the bed, opening up his laptop and typing away. Light sat on the bed and slowly took his shirt off. He turned away from L and felt eyes on his back.

"Stop staring at me L" said Light and fell asleep. L sighed and began to work once again. The silence was great until he heard a loud moan escape the lips of the sleeping body next to him. L shifted uncomfortably and tried to focus on his work. Completely distracted he gave up and placed the laptop on the bedside table.

"Light-kun wake up," muttered L as he felt Light grind against him.

"L…" he moaned and began to play with L's shirt. He began to remove it, licking the bare skin of L's stomach. Holding back a moan, L bit his lip till it bled and saw Light continue to rub against him. He wanted to fuck the teen, even he had needs. Sighing he pinned Light and ground his clothed member into Light's.

"More…" muttered Light impatiently. L wanted to wake Light up but he didn't have to seeing the teen waking up. He slid off of him and just lay there flustered and horny. He needed to find his release. Light jolted up to see L with his shirt off and flustered.

"God no…" muttered Light. He had acted upon his wet dream while asleep.

"_You're going to help me Light-kun,_" whispered L huskily, pinning Light to the bed once again, straddling him so he couldn't escape. Light, still horny as ever, nodded and slowly brought his head up to kiss L. It wasn't a soft kiss; it was one that was full of need and desire. Body parts were tangled every where and L was quick to unbutton Light's pants and shove his hands in them. He grinned. No underwear. Quickly grabbing the hard length, he heard a mangled cry.

"L~!" moaned Light as L continued to pump the length of the teen below him. "Harder!" L grew harder at the begging of Light and him being in a state where the slightest touch would make him cry out in pleasure. L stopped and Light whimpered from the lack of contact.

"You so far have been the only one that has received pleasure… I want you to suck me off Light." demanded L, his eyes alive with lust and desire. Light sat up slowly and kissed L once more. He pushed him backwards and licked his lips, he then moved down L's body.

"First…" panted Light his hot breath tickling L's stomach, "we have to get rid of these."

Sliding his fingers down to the buckle, he undid it and slid his body further down to grip the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down slowly.

"Just get on with it" hissed L. Light grinned as he pulled down the long pants and briefs along with it. He grabbed the base of L's cock slowly pumping it as he licked the tip. L moaned under him at the light (AN: Its not Light I know I sound like I'm stating the obvious but safer that way.) touching, he slowly placed his mouth over the whole tip. To think that L's cock would soon be deep inside him made him shiver. L, getting impatient, thrust upwards. Light got the idea and started to hum and bob up and down. The vibrations made L moan louder. He knew he was close. "More Light!" called out L. Light listening to the detective's commands sucked harder and started to deep throat him. "Oh God! Light! I'm gonna..." L cried out in bliss and came in Light's mouth. Continuing to suck on L's cock to make sure all the come was gone, he grinned. Seeing L in this state made him even harder.

"Keep doing things like this and I will fuck you L," muttered Light softly.

"That won't happen," said L flipping them back over. Kissing Light roughly immediately getting access into the teen's mouth, moaning into the kiss, they both had to separate for air. Breathless L smiled. "I want you to prepare your self for me Light."

The teen looked at L with dazed eyes and nodded. He placed three fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. L had sat back to watch his once limp member sparked with life again as he saw the finger insert into Light's anus. Light felt uncomfortable at first, but when he got used to the first finger, he added the second finger and began scissoring, pulling them in and out. Then it started to get slightly painful as he added the third finger. He felt hands wrap around his cock.

"Ah! L" moaned Light moving and scissoring the fingers in and out. L pulled them away and let go of his cock. Light whimpered, "L I need you… hurry up…" L nodded and wiped the precum down his shaft and lined himself up near Light's entrance. Light, getting more impatient then he was before, shoved down and place the head of L's cock in his tight entrance, Light moaned slightly. "Just shove it in!" L nodded and shoved it in with one thrust.

"Fuck… you're tight," moaned L, waiting for Light to get used to his size.

"Hurry up and move!" moaned Light, his muscles clamping down on L's length. At first it was slow shallow thrusts, until Light moaned very loudly "Hit there again!" L smiling slightly angled and hit the nerves again making Light see white. He was already close "HARDER!" He was going to regret that in the morning. L picked up the pace making sure he hit the nerves every time, hearing his name called out in pleasure was the one thing he could never get over hearing. He was coming to his end also and decided to pick up the pace and grabbed Light's cock pumping it quickly. Light couldn't take it anymore and came, screaming L's name clamping down on his cock even more. L came in the tight entrance and pulled out lying next to Light panting.

"Well… that was interesting," said L, still dazed by the previous events.

"That it was Ryuzaki… now let me sleep," muttered Light, snuggling close to L falling asleep. L sighed.

"Is everything going to go back to normal now we have had sex? Or was it all lust?" thought L to himself. He would know in the morning, he just hoped that there would be something more there. If not, he was an idiot to fall in love with Light Yagami.

END!

**Applemonster: Ohk so since effectively this is my First lemon that I have went with all the way through… if ya liked it ya liked it. Oh... and please review, Tell me what I can improve on :P don't hate on me too much. Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Applemonster Note

**Applemonster: Ohk, since anita4869 & mel-loves-rocklee wants me to put in a Sequal, I am going to think about it, if you guys have any idea's that would be great :D anyway, I am off now xx Talk soon**

**Love Applemonster XD  
**


End file.
